


Fever

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: “I’m surprised your Father let you out of the house, looking like that.” Gladio’s silence was all too telling, and Cor sighed as though Meteor had come to rest on his shoulders. “He didn’t, did he?”





	Fever

“I’m surprised your Father let you out of the house, looking like that.” Gladio’s silence was all too telling, and Cor sighed as though Meteor had come to rest on his shoulders. “He didn’t, did he?”

Gladio sniffled miserably, sinking into the bench that Cor pointed at. “I was fine this morning,” he insisted, and then immediately fell into a wet, heaving coughing fit. Cor just shook his head as he fished out his phone.

“Meaning you were able to hide it long enough for your Father to leave.” He tsked as his call went to voice mail. Clarus must be in a meeting. “The real question is, how did you slip by Jared?”

“Iris is worse off than me. Slipped out while he was calling her school.”

He would commend Gladio’s cleverness, if it weren’t currently to his detriment. “I would have hoped you would have enough sense to stay home while sick, for yourself and others.” Gladio’s shoulders slumped, but Cor wasn’t about to let him off easy just because he looked like misery personified. “You could have gotten others sick. If you had made it to your training session with his Highness, you could have gotten _him_ sick, which could have gotten _His Majesty_ sick. There are different ways to do your duty, and in this case, the best thing you should be doing is staying home and getting better. Understood?”

“… yes, Sir,” Gladio responded listlessly. Cor finished typing out a text to Clarus, telling him he was taking Gladio home.

“C’mon. Up. Time to get you home.”

“But – don’t you have training…?”

“Yes, but sick as you are, I don’t want you walking home. And I want to see Jared twist your ear for coming in while you were sick.”


End file.
